The Halloween thing
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set during the halloween episode what if Jenna went to find Emily after her little 'dance' just something that was rolling around in my head for days might be more than a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Just a one shot with Jenna and Emily, I'm just going to imagine that Emily was left alone and Jenna went to find her before the girls went into that house after Alison it just sort of popped into my head

AN: I have another one as well which I'm not sure if I should publish which was inspired by a friend of mine princyjessie when she mentioned that nobody does Aria and Emily ones so if you want to read it just let me know.

Emily leant against the wall at the side of the house where she couldn't be seen her drink long forgotten on the floor as she tried to get her thoughts together, _'what on earth happened when I was dancing with Ben?' _she thought to herself she didn't remember much of the dance or what he whispered in her ear he focus had been on Jenna the new girl, dressed up in a Lady Gaga costume the same as Alison but for some reason Jenna pulled it off better.

There was a connection there when Jenna looked back at her and Emily could feel it, Ben became a distant memory and then Alison had to ruin it she ran then she had to get away from Ben, Alison and Jenna unfortunately at a party you can never find a place to just be on your own luckily this was a good hide away and Emily had told herself she would just stay here until the party was over then go home and try not to think about Jenna.

The people who were drunk could be heard from where Emily was stood she had to laugh at some of the things they were coming out with but couldn't laugh too loud as someone would surely find her.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Emily jumped when she heard someone behind her, she turned quickly her braid hitting her in the face as she did so, she saw Jenna leaning against the wall a small smile of her face and two cups in her hand.

"Oh yeah sure you can join if you want" Emily quickly replied cursing herself for being so shy. Jenna chuckled a little as she handed Emily a cup their fingers brushed and they both felt the shock as they quickly parted.

"So why are you not out there enjoying the party?" Jenna asked moving a little closer and taking a sip from her cup her eyes trained on Emily the whole time.

Emily took the other girl in, up close she was really pretty her brown eyes sparkled like she was up to something and her smile was kind.

"I…I needed a time out parties aren't really my thing" Emily sighed turning so she was facing Jenna as they talked Jenna breathed a sigh which made Emily shiver.

"They aren't mine either I don't see what's so appealing about being drunk and acting stupid" Jenna said casually Emily looked at the cup then back at her "it's just soda" Jenna smirked as she saw Emily's unasked question.

Emily took a sip of hers and noticed it too was soda Jenna watched her, she wasn't sure what it was about this girl but she wanted to get to know her, she had heard she was the most wanted girl at school even beating Alison the queen bee and looking at her right now Jenna knew why there was a tenderness about her a sort of innocence that can't be touched it made her all the more attractive.

"How did you know?" Emily asked pulling Jenna out of her inner conversation.

"You don't seem the type who drink's much" Jenna shrugged in truth she had watched Emily go to the non spiked bowl a few times and guessed the girl didn't drink.

"I…Well…Thank you" Emily stuttered giving her a small smile. For the first time in her life Jenna blushed looking at her shoes she willed her body to stop being so stupid.

"It's not a problem" Jenna mumbled.

The party seemed to be getting louder which caused both girls to groan in displeasure.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jenna asked.

Emily took a moment to nod Jenna had a grin on her face that seemed to brighten the small hide away as she held out her hand for Emily to take, without a second thought she did and followed Jenna out the back gate without being seen.

The pair found themselves in town after changing clothes in Jenna's car and dropping it off at her house before walking together in silence.

"There is something magical about a clear night" Jenna sighed as she looked up to the sky, Emily looked over at her and for a second was mesmerised by Jenna's beauty she looked so care free as she looked at the stars.

"Yeah there is" Emily whispered as she focused on walking and not on the girl next to her.

"So tell me a bit about you then?" Jenna asked Emily blushed she hated talking about herself to people it made her sound so shallow and very like Alison.

"Well my name is Emily Fields I am on the school's swim team, my dad is in the army and my mum annoys me" Jenna giggled at the last part Emily looked to her side at her and grinned.

"That sounds like an interesting life" Jenna commented "so are you any good at swimming?" She asked curiously.

"I guess" Emily said with a shrug "it used to be fun you know? And then my parents found out I was really good at it and they kept pushing me and now it's not so fun anymore" Jenna let her hand trail down Emily's arm coming to a stop at her hand she paused for a moment before taking it firmly.

"Maybe you should just forget about what people want you to do" Jenna suggested "and just swim for yourself" she added Emily looked at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze and a warm smile.

"I should but I've had things on my mind and it hasn't helped me focus" Emily whispered, she wasn't sure why she shared that but she was glad because maybe Jenna would ask her and she could finally get it off her chest.

"Like the fact you might be gay?" Jenna asked Emily froze Jenna stopped and turned to look at her "I saw you watching me it doesn't take a genius to figure it out" Jenna replied.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" Emily whispered letting go of Jenna's hand.

"Emily why do you think I was talking to you before?" Jenna asked moving closer so she was stood mere inches away from Emily, Emily just shrugged "your such a sweet person and well I had heard things about you when I first arrived here" Jenna began Emily nodded "and well I guess when I first saw you I thought you were cute and then you began watching me and I thought maybe there's a chance and so I bit the bullet and went looking for you" Jenna finished.

Emily was silent as she watched Jenna she just wanted to lean in and kiss her to see how she tastes, what her lips would feel like against hers she mentally smacked herself Jenna is not gay.

Jenna was watching Emily she could see the waves of emotions through Emily's eyes and the hesitance as she looked to her lips and back up she inwardly grinned taking the lead Jenna moved forward moving more into Emily's personal space she was shorter than the other girl so she tilted her head to let Emily know it was alright to continue if she wanted to.

Emily gulped but she closed the distance and pressed her lips to Jenna's it wasn't passionate but more hesitant it was just lips being pressed together it felt different to kissing Ben it felt nicer softer.

Emily pulled back a bit to see Jenna's reaction "Was it ok?" She asked nervously biting her bottom lip Jenna didn't say anything just pulled Emily back their lips smashing together this time it was more passionate Jenna nipped at Emily's bottom lip gasping in pleasure it allowed Jenna to let her tongue duel with Emily's.

Emily found her hands tangling in Jenna's hair bringing her closer Jenna smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on Emily's hips. The pair pulled back for air but still staying close.

"Now that was some kiss" Jenna whispered Emily grinned then blushed "and for the record I am gay"

"Good because so am I" Emily replied Jenna laughed and kissed her again.

"So you want to grab something to eat?" Jenna asked Emily took a step back and held out her hand.

"That would be nice" Jenna took her hand as the pair walked off not noticing the figure watching them from a distance.

AN: So this is a one shot but I could turn it into more what do you think? And what will Alison have to say about this or will the girls find out in the present time? So should I continue or just leave it as it is?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews I love them and I love you all, I don't know if I could turn this into a full story but I will try my hardest A might not appear yet as I don't know if I could write a character like that but maybe in a few chapters I might add them, I've always had this idea that Jenna wasn't actually such a bitch before the Jenna thing and I doubt a girl like her would not talk to Emily after she caught her staring at her and I bet she could be really sweet and caring with the right person, I wont be making Jenna blind I am from England and I don't know how school works in America so please don't be angry.

Chapter two

Emily felt a little strange going back to school after the Halloween party; she hadn't seen or heard from her friends since and spent most of her time with Jenna they decided to be friends when Jenna told Emily about her last girlfriend whom she had jumped into a very quick and passionate relationship with only to find out they had nothing at all in common and had broken up as quick as they got together.

Jenna explained she didn't want that for her and Emily that getting to know one and other was the second best part of a relationship (the first being the obvious) and so the girls went out on coffee dates and walks in the park just talking really about anything and every thing. Emily learnt that even though Jenna was a bitch in school she actually wasn't when she was with someone she trusted and she explained that to her Emily was someone to be trusted.

Emily made her way to her locker to grab her books for class "so your hanging out with Jenna a lot lately" Alison said as she leant against the locker next to hers, Emily rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"So?" Emily asked not really seeing the point to this whole conversation and if she was honest being away from Alison made her realise that Alison wasn't the best thing for her.

"So you know she is a dyke right?" Alison laughed; Emily slammed her locker shut and turned to face Alison with fire in her eyes a fire that Alison had never seen before.

"Grow up Ali and you know what I don't care if she is or isn't she is a damn better friend than you will ever be" with that Emily turned and walked away leaving a shocked Alison behind.

Emily suddenly didn't feel so wonderful anymore she sat down on a bench and tried not to cry how she was supposed to come to terms with which she is if her best friends probably won't support her it was such a mess all the anger and sadness was building up inside of her and she couldn't let it out she heard a beep indicating she got a message.

_You should be nicer to me or I won't keep your little secret_

Underneath the text there was a picture of her and Jenna kissing the other night snapping her phone shut she threw it in her bag with force.

"Whoa what's the matter?" Jenna asked as she sat down opposite her.

"Alison knows that we kissed" Emily replied showing Jenna the photo "say's I should be nicer to her if she wants me to keep my little secret" Jenna looked over the photo with a soft smile "what?" Emily asked.

"We look good" Jenna replied Emily chuckled and took the phone back "but seriously she is just trying to manipulate you I bet if you were to just ignore her she would not do a damn thing" Jenna shrugged leaning forward "girls like her back down when they realise their target isn't interested anymore so just ignore her she will soon get bored"

Emily really wanted to lean over and kiss her but she knew she couldn't they had agreed after all to be friends. Jenna watched Emily she then grabbed her hand and ran with Emily following behind her.

Jenna grabbed Emily's hand and ran for the closest classroom with a laughing Emily following her.

Emily sat on a desk as Jenna closed the door "what was that about?" Emily asked still laughing Jenna turned from the door and moved closer to her.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to do this in public" Jenna whispered she moved between Emily's legs placing her hands on Emily's thighs Emily moved closer to her "I know I said we should be friends but Em I can't get you out of my head and I don't think I will be able to last if we are just friends" Jenna admitted.

"Good because I don't think I could last with being just friends either" Jenna's smile could light up the entire classroom.

"So can I take you on a date then?" Jenna asked Emily was just looking at her for a minute she saw Jenna begin to hesitate and nearly take a step back but Emily stopped her by bringing her more towards her.

"I would love that" she whispered Jenna blushed the moved forward and kissed her cheek.

AN: I know this is short but I have been working on the date and stuff so that should make up for it have fun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN: This is the date scene I wasn't sure how to write this as I have only ever been on one date in my whole life so I winged it, after this I will be skipping to Alison's funeral but it will be explained don't worry I'm not making Jenna blind but the story will be about the girls (including Jenna) trying to find out who killed Alison any suggestions on who it might be please PM me and happy reading!

Emily was nervous. That was a fact she and Jenna had set a date for their date and tonight was the night and she couldn't wait though they still had school to go through first Emily couldn't pay attention to any of the lessons she was in.

Another strange thing was that Alison hadn't bothered her she expected after the text and the picture for her to just assume she had control over her again but if she was honest she rarely saw Alison in the halls.

Jenna looked like she was walking on cloud nine, not that many in school could tell, she managed to keep up her cold distant façade as she walked down the halls in school but it slipped a little when she saw Emily. They were best friends so people assumed that that's why it happened but no one knew the real reason well unless you count Alison but Jenna doubted that she would do anything about it but Emily was worried, she often told her that Alison had a nasty streak that sometimes she scared Emily and that was not cool with her.

This school day couldn't come to an end any quicker she really wanted it to be the end so she could go and see Emily. The classes were fairly boring if she was honest she knew most of what the teachers were talking about already. Jenna wasn't dumb though a lot of people assumed that mostly likely because of something Alison had said to them in passing but she wasn't, at her old school she was the top of her class got 'A*' in all her work and often got homework ahead of the rest.

The one thing that stopped her being bullied was the fact she could end someone's social standing in school, she had become really good at that so much so that people tended to avoid her which she was fine with social interactions didn't amuse her all it was in school was girls gossiping about other girls behind their backs and guys talking about which girls they had banged that weekend or at a party they had been to.

Jenna had higher standards than that she wanted someone she could talk to for hours about philosophy or just anything really that didn't involve boys, or who had the best dress or which celebrity was 'fuck' worthy it just didn't seem to interest her at all in fact she found a lot of it really rude and degrading for the person they are talking about.

Then she moved to Rosewood at first she wasn't sure about it her father wanted to be closer to his girlfriend who lived here, she hated it she was the new girl all over again and the first person she meets is Alison Dilaurentis and what a bitch she was though it was fun to come dressed in the same costume as her at the party her face made Jenna laugh.

In reality Jenna was happy she went to the party there she met Emily the girl she was going on a date with tonight and god was she nervous and nerves were not normally a problem for her she dated plenty of people granted none of them meant much to her so she wasn't bothered if the date didn't go well but with Emily it was different sure she was beautiful she knew that but there was something else it wasn't physical just a connection they had.

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror debating whether a little black dress would look good.

"You're making a lot of effort for this Emily girl" Toby said from her doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded smiling Jenna blushed.

"She is different Toby" Jenna sighed she sat down on her bed he moved from the door and sat down next to her.

"You really like her don't you?" he asked Jenna nodded her hair bouncing "why?"

"I don't know apart from the fact she is gorgeous she is sweet, kind and funny" Jenna smiled Toby chuckled.

"She is gorgeous" he admitted "just don't worry so much she obviously likes you or she wouldn't agree to a date" he added Jenna nodded.

"Yeah you're right I should just be myself" Jenna said with a smile Toby gave her a hug then left the room for her to change.

Emily sighed as she sat down with defeat on her bed she wasn't sure what to wear she already felt like she needed another shower she was really nervous Jenna was so well confident and perfect she wasn't sure if Jenna would like her after their date, it wasn't like she had much experience with dating she wanted to call one of the girls but wasn't sure if Alison had said anything to them and didn't want to chance if she had.

Standing up she tried again to find the perfect dress for tonight, she settled on a blue dress that stopped at her thigh once she was dressed and ready she heard someone at the door, going downstairs.

Emily opened the door to see a stunning Jenna on the other side, her hair was put up in a high ponytail it was curled; she looked at Jenna's dress it was short and black with heels that made her look the same height as Emily.

"Wow" was all Jenna said as she looked at Emily who was wearing her hair straight and down she had a short blue dress and blue heels which weren't too big.

"You look amazing" Emily breathed out blushing slightly Jenna smiled she then held out her arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Jenna asked Emily nodded grabbing her keys from the bowel and locking the door and taking Jenna's arm and following her to Jenna's car.

Once they were in the car Jenna began driving, the car was silent as Emily was trying to start a conversation.

"You don't have to be nervous you know" Jenna said breaking the silence Emily grinned as she turned to look at her.

"Sorry I guess I'm not really sure what to do on a date" Emily admitted Jenna came to a stop at the lights and looked at her.

"Have you never been on a date before?" She asked Emily nodded shyly.

"Only one and it didn't end well" she said Jenna started the car again "so where are we going?" Emily asked gaining more confidence.

"It's a little place I know just outside Rosewood it does great Italian stuff" Jenna replied.

The car ride was filled with the pair talking about their day until they reached a small restaurant; Jenna got out the car and helped Emily out locking the car and walking towards the restaurant.

The place was nice it was quiet and very intimate Emily was looking round in wonder as Jenna watched her with a smile. Emily then looked at her.

"This place is amazing" Emily whispered Jenna grinned.

"I'm glad you like it, it's my favourite place to eat" Jenna replied being bold she took Emily's hand Emily blushed but didn't move her hand away which Jenna took as a good sign.

"I'm glad you brought me" they were silent "have you been out long?" Emily then asked randomly Jenna looked up at her.

"A year or two" Jenna replied.

Emily looked at their hands and sighed "why me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why not? You're a sweet funny girl and" Jenna paused trying to find the right words she didn't want to scare Emily "I really like you" she finished.

Emily felt her heart melt she didn't think as she leant forward and kissed her, it surprised Jenna but her head cleared and she kissed Emily back it wasn't passionate but it sent sparks through their bodies. Emily sat back and sighed happily, Jenna grinned.

"That was unexpected" Jenna said in a husk filled voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Emily said sadly.

"Don't be it was nice it just took me by surprise is all" Jenna fixed her mistake quickly as their food arrived.

After their dinner Jenna had taken Emily to the park they were walking quietly their dinner had been amazing and the conversation had been stimulating, as they walked their shoulders occasionally brushed and although neither said anything about it they both still felt the spark between them.

"This night reminds me of the night we first met" Jenna whispered as she looked at the stars "that night was perfect" Emily wasn't sure if Jenna was still talking to her more to herself.

They carried on walking in silence until they arrived at a beach Jenna took Emily's hand and brought her to a bench that looked out into the ocean.

"Sometimes watching the ocean can be so calming" Jenna began sitting forward slightly Emily stayed with her back pressed against the bench.

"Yeah I've always thought so" Emily whispered moving her leg and accidentally brushing it against Jenna's she then felt her stiffen Emily frowned "I'm sorry" she said confused by Jenna's reaction, she saw Jenna relax she then turned and kissed Emily.

That surprised her but she kissed Jenna back, the kiss grew more passionate with Jenna lightly biting on Emily's bottom lip using her tongue to sooth it whilst asking for permission which Emily granted and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Jenna's hand moved to Emily's lip as she moved closer to Emily, Emily's hand found its way to the back of Jenna's neck to keep her close, Jenna pulled back so they could breath when Emily opened hers she saw how close Jenna actually was to her and just how dark her eyes looked it was only a minute before Jenna covered her lips with hers again.

This time however Emily pushed forward causing them to both sit up their lips still locked together, again Jenna pulled back "be my girlfriend" Jenna panted.

"Of course" Emily replied.


End file.
